Secret Lovers
by DarkStarlet
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have been hiding their relationship for over a year, for they know it is a kind of taboo. At night they celebrate their love. Rated M for sexual content, 18  only. I do not own Naruto.


**(AN: Lemony goodness, don't say I didn't warn you! Also my first lemon so feedback would be great! Enjoy!)**

**His kiss was soft, warm. She marvelled at their softness. How could such a man have such soft lips?**

**Her emerald eyes opened slightly, along with her mouth, his probing tongue searched hers out, starting a battle for dominance. However much she tried to push back against him, he kept winning her out.**

**His strong arms encircled her waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another's, the contact sending shivers down both their spines.**

**Her hands slinked about his neck, one holding him close, whilst the other tangled in her lover's hair. He was so soft and caring, nothing like this ever showed in public and she both admired and hated him for it.**

**Hatake Kakashi, the one man she never expected to fall for. Sakura felt warmth in her lower belly grow with each passing moment she dwelt on that thought. **

**The man in question now lowered one hand from her waist, to cup the cheek of her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled into the kiss, if only Sasuke could see her now, taking on one of the strongest ninja in the village. She might not beat him on the battle field, but she certainly bested him in the bedroom.**

**The first night they made love, she thought she was going to die, to be ripped in half with the force of which he had pounded into her. He was the best she'd ever had, and little did she know, but the best Kakashi had ever had too.**

**Kakashi pushed his hands up her body, underneath her shirt, pausing to look into liquid green pools, and sighed softly in contentment.**

**He had watched over this girl for many a year, gently guiding her into womanhood. He wasn't a pervert, despite being fourteen years her elder, he had fallen in love, as impossible as that might seem for the infamous Copy Nin. **

**It came as a surprise to him, she was his ex-student for Kami's sake! And yet, as cheesy as it sounds, she'd gone and fallen for him too. **

**He was the only constant in her life. Sasuke had betrayed the village, broken her heart, and joined Orochimaru. Then Naruto… he'd gone to train with his Ero-Sennin, and when he should return was anyone's guess! She was alone and hurting, somewhat like him when he'd lost Obito and Rin. It was just meant to be a little comfort, but…**

**For little over a year they had kept this a secret, their thoughts and feelings about each other. The teacher, and even his ex-student, a relationship that was mostly still regarded as near taboo. **

**So now, in the semi-darkness of Kakashi's bedroom they shared their love…**

**Kakashi kissed her neck, nibbling along the edge of her collarbone, she moaned lightly in pleasure, before he bit her shoulder harder and she cried out his name, filling up the silence of his apartment with her arousal.**

**She tugged at his shirt, forcing it over his head, breaking the kiss only long enough to remove her's as well. She fumbled for but a moment with his belt, and slid his pants to the floor, revealing dark blue boxers.**

**She kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck and throat, moving lower each time her reddened lips met his hot skin. He began to pant as her tongue ran over his exposed nipple, then when she nibbled gently, he whispered her name. His hands ran through her soft hair, the gathering sweat between them making her hair into an already twisted mess of glorious hotness. **

**He took her chin in his fingers, stopping her lips from going any lower than his belly button, he kissed her soft, looking at her wide eyes, consumed by love and lust. She slipped from his grasp and he let out a wordless cry as she let her warm lips kiss his tip. She ran her tongue around the head, tasting his salty sweetness, she paused.**

**She looked up at him for a moment, his eyes were closed in joy and anticipation. He looked down with mismatched gaze and watched her. On her knees before him, she kept her gaze on his face as she let her mouth take him in a little. He gasped and his heart leapt for a moment, threatening to burst right out of his chest. But he continued to watch her. She slid her tongue around his width, and then deepened her erotic kiss. Taking his full length to the back of her throat, she sucked eagerly, enjoying the act nearly as much as her lover.**

**Kakashi could feel her tongue on the underside of his member, rubbing back an forth on one really sensitive spot, forcing him to gasp for breath. His abdomen seemed to be growing warmer, hotter, more tense, he new she was going to do her best to make him come, and it was working.**

**With a few more strokes of that delicious instrument, he came. She felt the shot hit the back of her throat, and sucked a little harder, almost drinking him down. She swallowed it all. **

**Looking up Sakura smiled softly, the blush on Kakashi's cheeks proof of her good work. Slowly rising from her knees, she kissed her way back up to his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. **

**He slid one thigh between her legs, instantly feeling the wetness, getting a stuttered moan from her lips as he rubbed against her gently. He lowered his arms to cup the cheeks of her perfect ass, and pulled her up against him, forcing her to wrap her legs around him to stop from becoming unbalanced. She went to kiss his lips again, eager to taste him once more, but stopped when she felt the wall against her back.**

**Kakashi took hold of one of her legs, shifting it so that it was over his shoulder, and then the other. She was stuck, with him as her only support, but she trusted him. **

**Rubbing his member against her womanhood sent a shiver up both their spines, tension building in his loins, Kakashi almost couldn't restrain himself from taking her with reckless abandon. Sakura whispered to him softly, her breath warm on his ear.**

"**I love you Kakashi."**

**Without a further moment to waist, Kakashi pulled his hips back a little, resting his tip at her entrance. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, and then Sakura let out a short loud cry as Kakashi pushed deep into her in one smooth push. He held their for a bit, enjoying the feeling of filling her to the brim, before her slowly started to move within her.**

**Sakura tried to push her hips towards him, but found that in this position, with both her legs over Kakashi's shoulders, that she couldn't. She was completely at his mercy. Realising this sent a quivering feeling right through her body, making her clench down on Kakashi, still inside her. He groaned, his deep voice letting out an animalistic snarl, showing her his feverous wanting of her flesh.**

**He began to move a little faster, his thrusts becoming erratic and uncontrollable, Sakura's voice reached his ears.**

"**Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi!"**

**She repeated his name like a chant, every repetition getting more and more desperate, louder and louder, til she could barely breath for the action.**

**Kakashi's answering grunts intertwined with her cries, one for every thrust, every time he pounded into her, it was like he was trying to hammer home just how much he loved her.**

**Kakashi could feel himself getting closer, and, from her ragged breaths, she was too. He pulled out of her completely and thrust into her so hard that they both came together. **

**Their voices let out yells and screams of pleasure, holding together as though to capture the feeling. **

**Slowly coming down from their high, Kakashi moved, still inside her, and lay on top of her. Her legs, now on either side of his hips, were still quivering from the release of tension.**

"**Sakura, I love you too."**


End file.
